wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu
This page is for the actual Pokémon. For Pikachu's Smash Bros. character info, go to Pikachu (SSB). Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo 's collective mascots. It is also the version mascot of Pokémon Yellow, where it is the only starter Pokémon in that game. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also the starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble Blast. Appearence Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass. In the Pokémon anime Major appearances Ash's Pikachu Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu that he obtained from Professor Oak in Pokémon - I Choose You!, the first episode of the Pokémon anime series. He is the signature Pokémon of the anime series who has appeared in every non-special episode and every Pokémon movie since. Ash's Pikachu does not like being in his Poké Ball. Ash was given the opportunity to release Pikachu in Pikachu's Goodbye, as Pikachu seemed very happy with the other Pikachu. Even though he did attempt to, the bond between the two was too strong, so Pikachu chose to stay with him. This episode also featured many other wild Pikachu. Ritchie's Pikachu Ritchie also has a Pikachu nicknamed Sparky, who debuted in A Friend In Deed. Sparky, unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of fur on the top of its head. Ashachu Ash gets turned into a Pikachu in Hocus Pokémon by a Pokémon magician named Lily. He reverts to his human form at the beginning of the next episode. Puka Another Pikachu nicknamed Puka was owned by a man named Victor on Seafoam Island in The Pi-Kahuna. This blue-eyed Pikachu saved Ash from drowning by having the ability to sense tidal waves approaching. Pikachutwo In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo clones Ash's Pikachu. This Pikachu can be told apart from Ash's due to spikes on the black marks at the tips of its ears. It is also comparatively more aggressive than Ash's Pikachu and slurs its speech, defects possibly caused by Ash tampering with Mewtwo's cloning machine during the cloning process. Trivial *Niue released a one-dollar coin featuring Pikachu as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Pikachu on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. *Veronica Taylor has stated that Pikachu is her favorite Pokémon, followed by Lapras. *In 2008, Japanese researchers discovered a new protein which helps carry electrical impulses from the eyes to the brain and named it Pikachurin. According to the researchers, the decision was based on both the Pokémon and protein possessing "lightning-fast moves and shocking electric effects". *There have been two Pikachu balloons in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The first, known as the "Flying Pikachu" was flown from 2001 through 2005, was used in a morning rush hour test of wind conditions in Times Square after an accident involving a M&M balloon in 2005's parade, and made its farewell appearance at the Party of the Decade in August 2006 in New York City's Bryant Park. The second version features glowing cheeks and chases a Poké Ball balloon, and debuted in the 2006 parade. *Pikachu is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl . *Pikachu and Raichu share the same species name with Rattata, Raticate, Sandshrew, and Sandslash. They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. *The earliest sketch of Pikachu had a white muzzle, but soon became yellow like the rest of its body. This is still depicted in its front sprites from Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue, as well as the international Red and Blue. *Pikachu is the only core series starter Pokémon that has a pre-evolved form, although Pichu was not available in Pokémon Yellow. *According to A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Pikachu can deliver a constant current of 1000 amperes. *As of Generation V, Pikachu has the most event-exclusive moves available to it. *Pikachu is the only Pokémon that can be used in battle in the Japanese Pokémon Stadium that is not fully evolved. *In Pokémon Yellow , X and Y, Pikachu uses its cry from the anime, as voiced by Ikue Ohtani. Pikachu is the only Pokémon that uses its anime cry in any core series games. *Also, if the starter Pikachu from Pokémon Yellow is transferred into Pokémon Stadium or Stadium 2, it will still retain its anime cry. Generation V is the only generation with no core series games in which Pikachu can be found in the wild. *Pikachu has been named Japan’s official mascot for the 2014 World Cup, and will be accompanied with 10 other characters from the successful Pokemon franchise. To be exact, the Gen 1 starters (Charmander , Squritle and, Bulbasaur ), the Gen 6 starters (Fennekin, Froakie and, Chespin), Meowth, Litleo, Helioptile and , Pancham, Soccerly reported. The Japan National Football team's official kit (uniform) designer Adidas announced the partnership with Nintendo earlier this week. References *Loe, Casey, ed. Pokémon Special Pikachu Edition Official Perfect Guide. Sunnydale, California: Empire 21 Publishing, 1999. ISBN 1-930206-15-1 . *Barbo, Maria. The Official Pokémon Handbook. Scholastic Publishing, 1999. ISBN 0-439-15404-9 . *Mylonas, Eric. Pokémon Pokédex Collector's Edition: Prima's Official Pokémon Guide. Prima Games, September 21, 2004. ISBN 0-7615-4761-4 *Nintendo Power. Official Nintendo Pokémon FireRed Version & Pokémon LeafGreen Version Player's Guide. Nintendo of America Inc., August 2004. ISBN 1-930206-50-X *Nintendo Power. Official Nintendo Pokémon Emerald Player's Guide. Nintendo of America Inc., April 2005. ISBN 1-930206-58-5 External Links *Pikachu's Pokédex page on pokemon.com *Wikipedia page Category:Pokémon universe Category:Characters Category:Pokémon